Haunted
by TashaTBHx
Summary: Tony finds it hard after Kate's death.But he finally gains closure. O/S. AU.


**This is just a short little one shot that I wrote because for some reason, I always pictured Tony falling in love with Kate. This is set at the beginning of season 3, and it's a little AU.**

**Hope you enjoy and pretty pleaseeeeee review. **

**Xx**

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks ago.**

"_How's Tony doing?" Abby asked._

"_Not too great. A lot worse than any of us put together, I think. It confuses me," McGee answered._

"_Oh, Timothy, you're so oblivious. They were in love with each other, and neither one knew nor did they get the chance," Ducky said. _

_The agent, forensic scientist and the medical examiner looked over to where Tony was sitting, at his desk, with his head in his hands. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair was a mess, his socks were odd, and his shoelaces were untied. His shoulders were shaking from the silent sobs that wracked through his body._

_Someone slammed a desk drawer shut, causing Tony to jump higher than the Washington Monument. _

_Abby instantly rushed over to him - she was like a black blur - and started to comfort him._

_He broke down in her arms. _

"_He's worse, Boss," McGee told the man he could feel behind himself and Ducky._

"_This is what I feared the most," Gibbs muttered before walking over to Tony. "Abs, take him home. Tony, do not come back until you feel like you can work. If you do, you'll be fired."_

"_Kay, Boss," Tony mumbled as he allowed Abby to drag him away._

_**Present time.**_

"_Protection detail is over, Kate," Gibbs told the woman who had just jumped in front of a bullet for him._

"_You did good," I said with a smile on my face. I didn'__t want her to know how much she scared the shit out of me._

"_For once, DiNozzo'__s right," Gibbs agreed. _

"_Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard…"_

I jolted awake out of that horrid dream, to find myself in a sweaty, teary mess. My duvet was wrapped around me like a cocoon, a sure sign that I'd been tossing and turning.

After 2 months, you'd think I'd stop having the same dream, and the same reaction to said dream. But no, every day it started the same.

I dragged my miserable ass out of bed to get ready for work, where the desk in front of mine was no longer filled with a sarcastic smart-ass with beautiful eyes and a smile to match.

Ari should be lucky Gibbs caught up to the son-of-a-bitch before I could; otherwise he would've wished for death ¼ way through of what I had planned.

Angry with myself I punched the wall near my closet.

"C'mon, Tony, you should know by now, that never works. You've tried it every morning so far."

"I know. I just… I miss you so much, Katie. I never got to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I… I'll tell you later, I've got to get ready for work. Be there for me today?" I turned to face her. Her brown eyes gave me that little kick inside that I always used to get.

"Aren't I always?" Kate answered, running a soothing hand through my hair. "Get in the shower, you stink!"

"You were always so lovely to me." I chuckled and did as she requested.

The hot water flowing from the shower head calmed me down some, as it always did.

"This brings back memories. Except I was the one showering, while you were invading my privacy." I heard Kate giggle.

"And we were both alive," I said as I poked my head around the curtain and winked at her whist my heart broke from saying those 5 words.

"You do realize you're a bit of a necrophiliac, right?" she asked.

"Technically not. It's not like I'm sleeping with your corpse. I'm showering whilst talking with your ghost. Big difference," I argued.

"I suppose, but you did picture me as a school girl the first time you saw my ghost."

Big-D obviously remembered that. He remembered that very well.

"As if this wasn't awkward enough. Thanks, Kate," I sighed.

"You're welcome!" she sang, and disappeared so I could finish my shower in peace.

I got out, wrapped a towel loosely around my hips, and walked into my bedroom to find clothes laid out on my bed.

"Hurry up, DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice bellowed from behind the door.

I sighed and got ready quickly. It wouldn't be a good idea to piss off Gibbs on my first day back.

"Stop stalling, man up, and get out of that door!" Kate chastised me.

"I'll see you at work."

With another sigh I walked out of my bedroom, and joined Gibbs.

It was a quiet ride to the office. I knew Gibbs only picked me up because he wanted to make sure I was okay.

The elevator dinged and I stepped out on to our floor. It was a surreal feeling; the action that I've done so many times it was like clockwork, suddenly felt extremely alien to me.

"Tony!" A high pitched squeal was heard seconds before the source slammed into me.

"Haha, hey, Abby." I hugged her back. "Missed me?"

"Well, durh. I don't welcome everyone like that every morning!"

She had to be the happiest Goth in the world. It was weird.

"Good to have you back, Tony," McGee said.

"Probie," I said with a nod.

"Anthony, it's good to have you back, my dear boy," Ducky said as he shook my hand.

"Gee, guys. Maybe I should take a few weeks of more often, if this is the 'welcome back' I get," I chuckled.

I placed my gun in the top drawer of my desk, and sat down on my chair. I couldn't take my eyes of off the desk opposite mine. As promise, there she was, leaning back on the chair with her feet on the desk.

I smiled at the sight, and she waved.

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Gibbs ordered.

I was about to answer him when his phone rang. Everyone knew what that meant. Abby skipped off, back to her lap, while McGee and I prepared for the 'grab your gear' speech from Gibbs.

"Grab your gear; we've got a dead 2nd class Petty Officer."

"On your six, Boss," I called as I retrieved my gun, and my bag.

* * *

I groaned as I collapsed on to my sofa.

"That was the longest week, _ever_," I mused aloud, to no one in particular, so I was pleasantly surprised when I heard the response.

"Least you got the bad guy," she said as her ghostly hands smoothed my wild hair.

I was used to the cold breeze now, because I knew it was only Kate.

"I guess. It was just… depressing to have only 3 members of the team. You were an amazing agent, Kate."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Tony."

Her laugh echoed in my ears. After tomorrow I was going to miss it so much.

"What's on your mind, _very_ Special Agent?"Kate asked with true concern.

I laughed at the use of one of my many, successful pickup lines.

"Not a lot, Todd, just the fact that you're dead and your replacement is a psycho Israeli ninja who does not understand correct English terms," I ranted. It felt better to get it off of my chest.

"It'll be okay, Tony, you know that."

"I guess. I'm gonna head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Once in bed, I fell asleep instantly, and had a peaceful, dreamless sleep, for the first time in ages.

* * *

There it was, surrounded by others similar, except this one was more important to me.

_Caitlin Todd_ the gray tombstone read in black lettering.

"So… here I am. I'm guessing the fact that you keep showing up means that I need to explain a few things. Remember the first time we met? On board Air Force One – I mean, Alpha Foxtrot 2900 – you were so beautiful… _are_ so beautiful, and independent, and strong and determined. I was in awe of you standing up to Gibbs throughout that flight. And then when we landed, and I found out Major Kerry died, I was so worried for you. But you were strong, like I said. And then your first, official, crime scene as an agent.

"Time flew by after that. Too fast.

"Why did you lie to me about the plague, Kate? I was terrified that I would survive and you wouldn't. Yeah, you were right, I was scared. That's why I kept making jokes. I didn't want to panic. Why did you stay? You could've caught it. It was painful. But… nothing was as painful as losing you. The only reason I'm never said anything, before now, was, rule twelve. But god, I loved you. I was in love with you, so bad. I stick to rule 4 like glue since I met you. But I'm gonna break rule 6. I'm so sorry, Kate. I should've told you. At least then you would've known, and I would've known if you felt the same way."

I couldn't carry on with what I was gonna say. I broke down in tears, as I fell to my knees. Suddenly the enormity of the words I'd just spoken crashed down on me, like a 400lbs sumo-wrestler. But I felt lighter in a way. Like I'd finally gotten closure.

"I love you, too," a whisper came from the wind.

I looked towards the sky as it started to rain. I felt free.

I knew this was her way for telling me to let go.

And with that, I stood up, said my goodbyes, and marched off to beginning living my life again.

* * *

_**Rules mentioned:**_

_**#4 Best way to keep a secret; keep it to yourself. Second; tell the person you trust most. There is no third best.  
#6 Never say you're sorry; it's a sign of weakness.  
#12 Never date a co-worker. **_


End file.
